


Caught In Your Web

by frustratedFreeboota



Category: Parahumans Series - Wildbow
Genre: Alien Sex, Anal Sex, Consensual Sex, Other, Petplay, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 12:06:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16387421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frustratedFreeboota/pseuds/frustratedFreeboota
Summary: Two facts1) Everyone was writing "Caught in your Web" fics.2) Someone dared me to write Crawler x Nice Guy. DARED.





	Caught In Your Web

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nashoid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nashoid/gifts).



Ok. So. I'm squatting in someone's house for the night cos of course I am, it's not like the ess nine go around with a bunch of tents or a camper van or something. I've got my room all picked out, lovely comfy bed, ready to head up for the night, open the door, Crawler.

Crawler. In a bedroom. Not small Crawler, not five foot five Ned with a couple of little changes like eyes that see in the dark and skin that you can't burn. Ten foot deep chest, head the size of one of those little VW cars that come alive and star in films. Crawler Crawler.

Apparently, they'd just Crawlered on inside. Don't ask me how Crawler managed that sort of thing, big bugger was confusing at the best of times. Ever wonder how the side of a building can support their weight? Yeah. Bet you didn't think of that, did you? Do they just magically make the bricks and mortar strong enough to carry something like that? Do they control their own weight?

So yeah. Crawler is in there, looking down at me, acting like we weren't supposed to be meeting up a week from now on the outskirts of Memphis. They'd have had to have been following me for at least a week to get in here. 

"Can I ask you a favour?" Crawler Drawlered.

"Um, yeah that's not happening." I said, plain as can be. To which Crawler goes "What?" like I don't know what they were thinking of. Much as I might joke about it, Skinslip asked me for a favour back in 95, and fucked if I was falling that sort of thing again. 

So I look em in the eyes, or as many of em as I could see, and I said, "Yeah," and "Um", so I could try and be polite about it to start off with. "One, size difference. And two, my power is always on, and I get really iffy about the whole consent thing so..."

And then Crawler just goes red, or not red but this sorta slightly more purpley black or whatever, and they're apologising cos apparently they didn't want that sort of thing. Just a bit of roleplay, they say, and I'm like why me, but it's not like there's anybody else. You're kinda stuck dating inside the 9, and that's ok if you're into genocidal women that blow up continents.

"Not like that."

"Then like what?"

They fix me with as pleading and pathetic a look as you can make when your face is big enough to swallow a man whole. "Can you pet me and call me cute?"

"Ok..." I say, anticipating that that's not gonna be the only stipulation in this tacit agreement between consenting adult mass murderers.

"And a good girl." Crawler adds, and that's the bit that set the alarm bells off again. But I'm a reasonable adult so of course I just nod and I agree and see my little "But only because I'm your friend." stuff and I'm just hoping that this isn't going to be a sex thing cos the last time I agreed to something like this I was twenty minutes into a backrub with Skinslip before they started "massaging" me back.

So I go "good girl?" and then they blush again, and I'm definitely thinking there's something behind this but what the hey, I'm not doing anything else for the night. Give them a little scratch behind the ear canal, a rub on the sorta gizzardy neck bit. Lot of room to grab and tug, same sorta give you get on the back of a cat's neck.

It's all sort of repetitive but I guess the point of it is just the attention and being treated like an animal or something. Like, I can see why you'd like it but I can't say I would. Feels a little demeaning, but again that's probably part of the appeal. Being treated like you're just something small and cute and getting all this praise layered on top of you. And all the touching.

"Good kitten." I'd say. "You're so lovely and soft aren't you." Bit of a lie. They're more squidgy, oily in bits, with a few hairy patches that are more like a cheap carpet than a brush.

And that's all it really was for a while. Cutesy names and trying to find sensitives spots between all the extra limbs and armour plates and eyes.

Except Crawler has to go and roll onto their back, and they're a big thing, there's a lot of belly to rub, and I coo, and I plant my head against their belly and call them a good girl, but that's when I catch a glimpse of it. See, the thing is, Crawler is naked. They're always naked. And it's hard to really know what that means when they're Crawlering around on all sixes, and I've maybe spotted a little bit of it here and there, but not like, a proper view. So maybe I look and... Ok. Fun fact about the Crawler. Too advanced for external genitalia. There's this slit wider than my shoulders, longer than I'm tall, presumably built to accommodate something on the same scale. I don't know if you've seen the Predator or not but let me tell you that thing was definitely big enough to have had an echo. Didn't test it, might have moved the tummy rubs a little further and further away just to keep from having to think about the damned thing.

Now it's in the midst of all this that I realise two thing about my pants. The first was, they were stolen, so a poor fit to begin with, and the second was that they were getting unreasonably tight. Maybe it's the leftover lewdness from all this stuff, or the way they seem so pleased and purring about everything. So it's pretty clear I've gone and gotten em all worked up, and I've definitely gone and gotten myself all worked up, so I mention that I'm feeling a little worked up and you won't believe what they say.

"Just... get yourself off?" Crawler suggests.

So I go, "Hey, I'm Christian. Onanism is a sin." And they go, "You murder people for fun." Which, to be fair, is a thing that I do, but Shatterbird eats meat that isn't Halal and noone calls her out for that. You can't just tell someone what parts of their religion they are and aren't supposed to treat seriously, that's like, the rudest thing you could possibly do. 

We calm down a little, but not like, in that way, and I'm still trying to work this all out. I'm feeling really turned on so we're probably gonna have to do something and I still don't have a clue what it is.

Anyway. That gigantic slit I mentioned earlier? No warning, no leadup, just opens up and spills out like a whale's guts, and when it does it's downright preposterous. I'm babbling with all the inane sort of "Wow." and "That thing is..." and "I really don't hope you have any..." sort of statements cos I'm just lost for words. And you know me, I've always got something to say. But that's just it, you can't really describe something like that. Like, maybe if you were to just like, take a marine biology textbook and flick through the pages really fast, you'd get something that looked a bit like it. Huge, ridiculous, utterly alien, and a great grinning monster is leering down at me, their face going that sort of purple again.

I mean, it'd gotten this far and you don't last as long as I did with the nine without a can do attitude. So naturally I had my trousers down within the minute, and they're patting me down with those ridiculous tiny little hands they have on their spare arms. I'm just expecting some light prodding and a little bit of cuddling, because really, size. A readily apparent incompatibility of scale between the sort of thing you see on the discovery channel when they're filming sperm whales, and the sort of thing you see in a gym's changing room.

Now there's this thing on National Geographic where they'll tell you that an octopus can fit through any hole bigger than its beak. It's just squishy enough to slide everything else through. And then they'll show you all these pictures and videos or whatever of what that's like when they go and hide in a bottle or something. Like that. Like that but with butts.

Needless to say, not my smartest move. Managed to last about one one outty motion that nearly turned me inside out, one inny motion that squirmed it all back in again, another out, and then it was time for Crawler to go dump me in A and E. Woke up the next morning with a headache and a butt covered in suction cup hickeys. In there for a fortnight, missed out on the entirety of Memphis, but I mean, at least I have a story out of it, right?


End file.
